


Girl Talk

by thisisberkk



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, I don't really know how to tag this one lol, Takes place during HTTYD THW, girl talk, oof what else do i put, we'll leave it at that i'll tag more later i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisberkk/pseuds/thisisberkk
Summary: While Tuffnut and Hiccup have boy talk, Ruffnut and Astrid have girl talk.(Takes place during HTTYD: THW)
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! This fic is certainly shorter than my other ones, but I just really wanted to write it!
> 
> I imagined that while Tuffnut and Hiccup were having "boy talk" during THW, Ruffnut would take Astrid aside and have "girl talk". I know there was a deleted scene with Astrid and Valka having a similar conversation to what I wrote here, but...I just really wanted to write something with the twins!
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy!

Astrid shakes her head as she watches her hopeless boyfriend get dragged away by Tuffnut, who is rambling on about some "boy talk" instead of the actual issue at hand, which was the Light Fury.

And also ignoring the fact that when Hiccup said they were going back to the forest, he meant him and Astrid, not him and Tuffnut.

Hiccup can just never catch a break, can he?

Astrid takes her empty basket and goes to put it over by the others when, without warning, Ruffnut wraps her arms tightly around Astrid's shoulders, steering her away in the opposite direction of where she was intending to go.

Before Astrid can even protest, Ruffnut begins to speak loudly in her ear. "If they can have boy talk, _we_ can have girl talk! Am I right, sister, or am I right, sister?" she exclaims, patting Astrid on the shoulder roughly.

Astrid glances around, but no one seems to be paying attention anymore; they're all grooming or feeding their dragons. It's almost as if they forgot Astrid was in the room. Probably because they assumed she was going to follow behind Hiccup and Tuffnut in case Hiccup needed an escape plan. Not from anything bad, of course. Just…from Tuffnut.

"Uh, Ruff, I was kind of busy-"

"Nothing is more important than the matter at hand! Your _love life_!" Ruffnut shouts, taking Astrid away from everybody and instead, over to the Terrible Terror stalls. "Or, lack thereof, I should say." She laughs loudly.

Astrid furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, _lack_?" she asks, not even hiding the insult in her voice. She didn't even think she and Hiccup were having problems. The whole marriage thing wasn't an issue; it was just them taking their time and wanting to do things according to their own plan, and not everyone else's. She and Hiccup are _happy_.

"Don't you see? Oh, wait, you're not a love expert like yours truly," Ruffnut answers, playing with her braids as she leans against the wall. Astrid tries not to look disgusted when she spots the mold growing in her friend's hair. "Allow me to fill you in: there is someone little Hiccy is spending more of his time paying attention to than _you_ , sis."

Oh, _that_. _Of_ course.

Astrid rolls her eyes. "Well, Toothless might've just found a mate, so that's really important to him. I have no idea what _you're_ talking about." She shakes her head. "There is not a lack in our love life or in our relationship. I can promise you that, Ruff."

"Oh, contraire! I've been stuck watching you two swapping saliva for the past _three years_ of my life, so I think I'd know when there's a pit in your relationship!" Ruffnut exclaims, sticking her pointer finger triumphantly in the air.

She scoffs. "We're not having issues, Ruff. We're _fine_."

Ruffnut steps closer and places her hands on Astrid's shoulders. "Listen: I know you're afraid of the…y'know…'m' word," she whispers, "and I know it's because you're jealous of a certain you-know-who-"

Astrid scoffs again and breaks away from Ruffnut's grip. "I'm _not_ jealous of Toothless. Why in the world would you think that?" she questions, shaking her head.

"Have you ever _spoken_ to Hiccup? All he ever talks about is that oversized reptile!"

Astrid shrugs nonchalantly. "Toothless is his best friend."

"And _you're_ not?"

"I never said that."

"How can someone have _two_ best friends? Do you know how the friend tier-system works? There is only _uno_ best friend! _Uno_!"

Astrid pushes Ruffnut's shoulder and begins to walk away from her, hoping someone in the stables will need her help with something. "You're ridiculous."

"More like _I'm right_!" Ruffnut replies, following Astrid's tread. "You don't want to get 'm' word-ed to Hiccup because he relies more on his dragon than you!"

Astrid feels her face turn bright red, and she hopes Ruffnut doesn't notice. Ruffnut seems to be too busy trying to make _ridiculous_ arguments anyway. "I don't want to talk about this, Ruffnut!"

"And you're worried about becoming Chieftess, too! I can see it in your eyes! My mom says I'm psychic. Or psycho. I can't remember which one. Whatever. It doesn't matter. You don't want to be Chieftess!"

"I never said anything about that ever," Astrid responds, turning around to face Ruffnut head-on, now stopping in her tracks. She has _basically_ been Chieftess ever since Hiccup was made Chief. Sure, it wasn't official, and she doesn't have as much of a workload as her boyfriend, but she was certainly his second-in-command, which meant she still definitely helped around the village with him. She didn't need to, but she wanted to.

Ruffnut shrugs her shoulders. "You didn't have to, sis. Us being the only girls in the gang? We have a special telepathic connection. I can read your mind. _Por ejemplo:_ you're about to punch me."

Astrid punches Ruffnut's shoulder and turns around on her heel, stomping away as fast as she could, wanting to leave this conversation as quickly as possible.

"Girl, you've got to set your man's priorities straight!" Ruffnut shouts, yet again following behind Astrid, who was basically fuming at this point. She wouldn't be surprised if smoke was coming out of her ears. She loves Ruffnut, but sometimes she can just…talk for so long; enough to infuriate _anybody_. "Remind him that you exist! Get his eyes off that Night Fury!"

Astrid shakes her head. "Ruff, you're getting this all wrong. I just don't think Hiccup and I are ready to get married. That's all. _Plain and simple_. I'm not jealous of Toothless, I never said I didn't want to be Chieftess, and we just…we just don't want to get married right now. So, drop it, and leave me alone, for Thor's sake." Astrid huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, planning to probably go grab her axe and swing at a few trees for a bit until Hiccup gets back, just to let off some steam.

"Yes, but those are the _reasons_ why you don't think you're ready! Sis, if any of us are getting married anytime soon, it should be you two! You're basically already married!"

"So, we can wait a little longer. Hiccup and I have no problem doing that. Now, can we _please_ stop talking about this? I need to-"

"Even though I do think you could definitely do better than that runt with bad hair, strange teeth, and a twig for a neck!"

Ruffnut gets a punch on the shoulder for that. Before Ruffnut could react, Astrid jogs off to get away from her, heading out of the stables in the direction of her home, where she's _definitely_ going to snag her axe and get rid of this pent-up anger.

Ruffnut blinks.

"Alright! Good girl talk!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought of it! I really appreciate all the comments!
> 
> Finals Week is next week, but I'm basically finished with all my classes except for my private music lessons, so I've got a lot of free time on my hands! So, as always, expect a lot more fics from me! I'm planning a multi-shot right now, and I'm pretty excited about it, so hopefully I'll get to writing that soon!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and stay safe!


End file.
